


I want a sex name

by RaoulDePontmercy



Category: The Commitments - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Musical-verse, the commitments - Freeform, the commitments london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoulDePontmercy/pseuds/RaoulDePontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... after the show some weeks ago a friend of mine ask me to write this ff with the prompt 'I want a sex name'. That's all you need to know.</p></blockquote>





	I want a sex name

‘I want a sex name’  
’Sorry, what?’  
Jimmy looked up from his desk, trying to figure out what Deco was saying.  
‘I want a sex name!’ repeated crossing his arms over his chest ‘A-sex-name!’  
‘Yeah, yeah, I get it… but why are you telling me that?’ asked Jimmy, opened his eyes wide.  
‘Because you are the manager of the band! You are the one who always says that soul is sex! You have to tell me what is my sex name!’ answered Deco, impatiently.  
‘Ohhh! You mean… oh, ok, you mean that sex name!’ replied, blushing a little.  
‘Yeah, of course… what were you thinking?’  
‘Oh, no-nothing. Just… nothing’  
‘Why are you blushing?’ the singer cocked his head ‘…oh. Oh, now I get it. Jimmy. Yeah, well, I cannot blame you. I mean. Look at me.’  
Deco put his hands on the desk and leaned toward Jimmy.  
‘What? Blame me for what?’ the young manager gulped.  
‘Oh Jimmy’ replied the other, bringing his face close to Jimmy’s ‘You have a crush on me!’  
Stoically, Jimmy tried to keep calm. His face just a couple of inch from Deco’s ‘I have no idea of.. what…’  
But he couldn’t finish the sentence because the lead singer of his band, the most narcissistic man in the whole Ireland started to kissing him. And before realizing it, he was kissing him back.  
They snogged for few minutes and at the end Deco, like if nothing happened, took two steps back and smirked ‘You and me. This evening. At my house.’.  
‘I… I…’ stammered Jimmy, confused.  
‘C’mon Jimmy. You have to do something to brag about when I’ll be famous!’ and giggling he returned to his job.  
‘You… you prick! Idiot! You…’ Jimmy sighed ‘You… Soul man.’ whispered.  
He stood up and yelled ‘Nine o’clock?’  
‘Ok!’ replied Deco, without even looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... after the show some weeks ago a friend of mine ask me to write this ff with the prompt 'I want a sex name'. That's all you need to know.


End file.
